Different Life
by LexipediaSloan
Summary: What if certain things didn't happen? What if things had been different? That's what this story is for. It's all purely from my imagination and you're welcome to contribute your ideas.
1. Aftermath

******Author's note: **I thought it would be fun to type whatever came to mind about how the doctors coped with Slexie being gone and whatever else. Chances are these stories won't match up, so please don't say "The two don't match up." Cause I know they don't. They're not supposed to match up.

* * *

**AFTER MATH**

It had been months since the plane crash, since Lexie had died under the plane, and since Mark had died from multiple organ failure…a broken-heart is more like it. Everyone's lives had gone back to normal. Arizona had her prosthetic leg, but was working again, Derek got his hand back to 100% after multiple surgeries, Cristina had left for at least a month to do her fellowship at Mayo, but then came back soon after Mark died, Alex never left for Hopkins, and Meredith…a miracle happened and she got pregnant.

"You know Dr. Ross, you should really step up your game." Derek had mentioned to his intern who was observing Dr. Shepherd do a craniotomy.

"I'm sorry sir?" Shane had replied unsure of what he meant.

"Step up your game. My last resident…she was great." Derek said while working on the brain.

"Your last resident?" Shane was still confused about where this conversation was going.

"She could do a perfect craniotomy." Derek mentioned as he looked up at the gallery, took a deep breath, before looking back down at the brain.

"What happened to her?" Shane asked before clearing his throat.

"Just step up your game." Derek glanced over at Shane who was holding the suction.

"Yes sir…" Shane nodded, now more confused than ever.

"Dr. Shepherd got all weird on me today during surgery." Shane mentioned to his other intern friends while standing around the nurse's station.

"Weird? How?" Heather Brooks, one of his intern friends asked.

"He started talking to me about how I should "step up my game." And how his last resident could do a perfect craniotomy." The interns all looked at Shane.

"His last resident? Who was that?" Jo Wilson asked while leaning against the counter.

"I haven't the slightest clue, but if he was trying to bring my confidence down, he succeeded." Shane sighed a bit disappointed. The interns all looked at each other before heading to the cafeteria for lunch.

"I still can't get over this." Shane complained while eating his lunch.

"Oh get over it. So Dr. Shepherd told you to step up your game. Big deal. Maybe this is his way of saying you should work harder instead of worrying over small stuff." Jo said while looking around.

"I don't know, but now I feel less confident."

"I'm still curious on who his last resident was." Stephanie said curiously while biting into her sandwich.

"Whose last resident?" The interns looked up to see Jackson Avery standing by their table.

"Oh…Dr. Avery." Stephanie quickly said as the interns sat up straight and acted like they were innocent.

"Answer the question." He said firmly awaiting their answer.

"D-Dr. Shepherd's…" Shane answered.

"Oh…" Jackson chuckled a bit and thought about Lexie.

"Dr. Lexie Grey…" He laughed again, shook his head, before walking off.

"Lexie Grey?" Heather asked as she shared a look with her fellow interns.

"You don't think…?" Jo turned her head to find the table Meredith was sitting at.

"She can't be related to Medusa. I'm pretty sure it's coincidental. I mean…Grey is a common name." Jo said as if she was confident in that answer.

"You never know…" Stephanie looked at Meredith for a bit before she shrugged.

"I wonder what happened to her…" Jo softly said,

"Medusa? Or Lexie?" Heather asked while putting a fry into her mouth.

"Lexie…didn't Dr. Shepherd say his "last resident"? We know that Medusa specializes in general surgery, Karev is in peds, Avery is in plastics, and Yang is in cardio. So what happened to his resident?" Jo turned around and looked at her friends.

"Maybe she got fired."

"That can't be it. Dr. Shepherd said she did "perfect craniotomies." Shane said while mimicking Derek's voice.

"So then what happened?"

"I don't know…does it really matter?" Stephanie asked which caused Jo to look at her.

"No, I guess not, but you were the one who said you were curious?" The interns all shrugged.

* * *

In the attending lounge:

"Did you hear the interns?" Jackson said while sitting down at the table next to Cristina.

"No and I don't care what they have to say. Probably talking about some petty thing one of them did to one another." Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Dude, have you been listening to the interns talking?" Alex Karev walked in with a bag of chips in his hands.

"I know." Jackson said a bit annoyed at what the interns had been talking about.

"Okay, seriously…what is so important about intern talk?" Cristina asked; now curious.

"They're talking about Lexie." Jackson brought up,

"Wow…I haven't thought about her since…" Cristina thought about Lexie and then the plane crash.

"Why are they talking about her?" Cristina asked.

"Hell if I know." Alex said before shoving chips into his mouth.

"Does Mer know they're talking about her?" Alex added with his mouth full.

"Do I know what?" Meredith walked in and slowly sat down.

"Nothing…" Jackson said trying to think of a new conversation to bring up. Meredith gave them all weird looks and suddenly the lounge got quiet.

"Okay…I guess I'll go." Meredith got up and left. Right as she did, April Kepner walked in.

"Guess what the interns are talking about today!" April groaned as she sat herself down on the couch.

"Lexie." Alex, Cristina, and Jackson all said in unison.

"Yeah…" April let out a sigh,

"Dude, Lexie would have been a better attending than Kepner." Alex blurted out in which April glared at him.

"She would have passed her boards the first time." Cristina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she would have kicked ass."

"Who knows, she might have even chased Shepherd out and became head of neuro." Jackson said which caused them all to think.

"Wow…hey! Remember that time you two made her use her photographic memory to study for your boards? And then Kepner threatened her and she ended up failing?" Everyone laughed except April.

"Oh yeah. Her photographic memory." Alex thought about it,

"Seems like forever ago when we last talked to her." Jackson let out a sigh.

* * *

Interns:

"Okay, did you figure anything out?" Jo asked.

"Figure anything out about what?" Heather asked curiously.

"About Lexie Grey."

"You're still going on about this?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you work with Alex? Maybe you could ask him?" Stephanie suggested.

"He's not the type to share that kind of stuff."

"Well there he goes now, go ask him!" Stephanie pushed her. Jo turned to look at her friends before she made her way to Alex.

"Alex…I mean Dr. Karev." Jo cleared her throat.

"What?" Alex said a bit annoyed while he checked up on a seven year old patient.

"D-Do you happen to know anything about Lexie Grey?" Alex looked up at her,

"Why do you care?"

"I-um…well Shane told us Dr. Shepherd brought her up and now…we're all kind of curious." Alex stopped checking on his patient, stood in front of Jo, and said,

"She was a doctor here. She was smart." He then walked out of the room; Jo followed after him.

"Okay, but can you tell us more?" Alex stopped walking, turned around, and glared at her.

"Look! You're a freakin' intern! Not some news reporter. So shut the hell up and go do your job!" Alex turned back around and walked off. Jo headed back to her friends and shook her head.

"He wouldn't tell much."

"Oh, maybe Dr. Bailey." Shane said with his eyes lit up.

"Guys, I think we should just forget about this." Heather said,

"I can't forget about it. I need to know. I'm a curious person." Jo said with a slight shrug.

"Then you can ask BCB." The interns all said before pushing her.

"No! Wait, why am I always put up to ask them? It was Shane's idea to ask her, so he should ask her." They looked at Shane before pushing him towards Dr. Bailey. Shane approached her and said with a smile,

"Dr. Bailey!" She glared up at him,

"What is it? Is a patient dying?" Shane looked at her in fear,

"No…"

"Are one of your intern friends dying?"

"N-No…" Shane stuttered.

"Then why are you talking to me?" Shane shook his head before heading back to the group.

"Get back to work! Dr. Brooks, come with me." Dr. Bailey scolded them while she held a chart and walked off.

"Keep me updated if you find anything out." Heather said as she followed Dr. Bailey.

"Maybe Alex was right. We aren't news reporters, but if I don't figure this out…it's gonna bother me all day."

"Figure what out?" The interns turned to see Arizona Robbins.

"Dr. Robbins!" Jo said a bit too excited.

"Well someone is happy today." Arizona smiled softly as she looked at a chart.

"I know it's not really important, but did you know Dr. Lexie Grey?" Arizona looked up from her chart and thought about the plane crash.

"Mhm…it's been a while since I thought about her. Why are you guys asking about her?" Jo shared a look with the interns before looking back at Arizona.

"What happened to her? Dr. Shepherd mentioned his "last resident" and we kind of put together the pieces…"Arizona closed her chart and looked at them all,

"Lexie Grey is Meredith's younger sister and she was a brilliant surgeon."

"We know that much, but what happened to her? Did she move?" Jo asked, but before Arizona could answer Stephanie jumped in,

"Wait, does this tie in with Dr. Sloan?" The interns looked at her,

"How does that tie in at all?"

"The plane crash…" Stephanie slowly said but quickly stopped talking.

"I don't think you guys should be worrying about what happened to her. Focus on your jobs." Arizona told them before she walked off,

"Dr. Wilson, when you're finished being a curious cat, you have pre-ops you need to finish." She added before leaving.

"You don't think she was on the plane, do you?" Jo asked Stephanie.

"I don't know it would make sense, right?"

"Do we dare ask Medusa?" Jo questioned,

"Noooo! She will BITE your head off." Stephanie said in fear. Suddenly Callie Torres stormed up to them with an angry face.

"Will you guys shut up?!" She scolded them.

"D-Dr. Torres…" Jo said nervously.

"You guys have NO rights talking about her or Dr. Sloan. When an attending tells you to get back to work, you get back to work. You don't stand around like detectives and ignore everything around you. You're interns! Listen to your attending or we will KICK you out of this program. Do you understand me?!" The interns all nodded their heads.

"Good! Now get to work!"

"But…" Jo began,

"Uhp!" Callie said as she made a movement with her hand showing "be quiet."

* * *

**Gallery watching Cristina do a coronary artery bypass surgery**:

"Maybe she ran away." Jo said while staring down at the surgery.

"Or maybe she quit being a surgeon." Heather added,

"That can't be it because Robbins said she hasn't thought about her in a while." Suddenly someone cleared their throat. The interns turned around and saw Owen Hunt, chief of surgery.

"Oh…Chief Hunt." Jo nervously said before the gallery got quiet.

"It is not your jobs to worry about doctors we once had in this hospital. I get you're curious, but it's not your place to ask people about them. Sometimes mysteries are better left off as mysteries." The interns suddenly felt bad, but Jo didn't care, she was still so curious.

"Can you just tell us what happened?" She turned around to look at Owen.

"No, because it's not your job to find out whom she was. It's your job to observe these kinds of surgeries so you can learn from them." Jo turned back around to watch the surgery.

"He's right…" Shane suddenly said after a minute of silence.

"I'm sorry I even brought up this conversation." He apologized to his friends. Jo shrugged,

"Doesn't mean I'm not curious."

"She was Meredith Grey's little sister. She was a brilliant surgeon and would have kicked all your asses." The interns turned around and saw Callie standing at the door.

"She would have been a badass attending in neuro. Or whatever field she decided to specialize in." Callie thought about Lexie for a bit before she shook her head to try and focus on the interns.

"Now that you know that much, stop talking about Lexie. Stop talking about Mark, the plane crash, and definitely stop asking all your attendings about what happened. Cause I'm THIS close to snapping every bone in your body!" The interns sat up straight and didn't say another word about Lexie.

* * *

**Meredith and Derek at home**:

"You know? Today people were talking about Lexie." Meredith sat on the edge of the bed before lying down next to Derek.

"Oh yeah?" Derek looked at her,

"Yeah, they all said you brought her up."

"I might have mentioned her to Ross, but I never mentioned her name." Meredith sighed heavily.

"Lexie would have become an amazing neuro surgeon." Derek told her before kissing her cheek.

"Yeah…she would have."

"You would have been the proud older sister."

* * *

**At Joe's**:

"Ever since our talk about Lexie, I can't stop thinking about her." Alex said to Jackson before sipping his beer.

"I know." April sat down next to Jackson and ordered herself a beer.

"Sucks she had to die. I'd choose her over April any day." Alex said which caused April to glare at him again.

"I get you don't like me, but things happen. Life goes on. I miss Lexie just as much as you guys, but bullying me isn't gonna bring her back." Alex mimicked her voice before sipping his beer again.

"Whatever." April grabbed her beer and headed to a different table.

* * *

**Arizona and Callie's home**:

"You know what Callie?"

"Hmmm?" Callie looked at her wife.

"I never realized how quiet the hospital really was until Mark and Lexie left." Callie let out a sigh and nodded,

"Their little love feud." Callie added which they both laughed in agreement.

"I even miss Mark barging into our room to wake us up." Arizona admitted.

"I miss everything Mark used to do and say."

"Lexie would have been great in peds. If she had decided to choose that. She would have also become a great mother one day." Arizona added.

"Yeah…she would have. Sofia would have had siblings and Mark would have finally gotten the family he's always dreamed of." Arizona nodded,

"It's too bad they left us so early. I would have loved to see them get married finally."

* * *

**Cristina and Owen**:

"All day today, I couldn't stop thinking of Lexie." Owen looked at Cristina as they laid in bed together; naked.

"Little Grey? Why?"

"The interns brought her up…they got curious." Owen let out a huff before stroking Cristina's hair.

"I didn't know you had such human emotions." Cristina chuckled a bit before she kissed Owen.


	2. Switchup

**Author's note: **This doesn't tie in with "Aftermath." None of them tie in together. If you have an idea for a "what if this happened instead of that?" and want me to write it, just tell me and I'll try my best to type them up. :)

* * *

**SWITCHUP**

"Oh god." I yelled out as I stumbled towards one of my fellow doctors who had gotten in the plane crash with me.  
"No…no no no!" I yelled as I looked around to see if the other five doctors were okay, but I didn't see any of them.

"Oh god, you have to hold on." I told him as I tried to stop the bleeding.

"Lex…I'm gonna be okay." He tells me, but that doesn't reassure me.

"Help!" I yell out, but all I hear is an echo.

"Oh god…" I look around as I look down at him.

"I'm gonna be right back, okay?" I tell him, but I just couldn't leave.

"I'll be okay…" He whispers. I nod and quickly run off to find stuff and the other doctors.

"Lexie!" I hear someone yelling. I turn around and see Meredith standing there.

"Where's Derek?" She asks, but I had no idea.

"I-I-I don't know…" I said a bit quickly while looking around.

"Lexie! Lexie!" Meredith tried to calm me down by grabbing my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head, but then quickly shook it and looked around again.

"He needs help. He-He…he's dying." I pulled away from Meredith and grabbed a few scraps of clothing I saw lying on the ground.

"Who?" Meredith asked me,

"Mark?" I ignored her as I continued to walk to look for more stuff.

"Can you help Mer? Please?" She followed me.

"I can if you tell me what's going on." I shook my head and headed back.

"I'm back…" I softly say before sitting by him.

"You can't die again…" I say as I begin to wrap him up with the clothes; hoping to stop the bleeding.

"Lex-ie…" He coughed up some blood which splattered all over my scrubs.

"You're gonna be fine, okay?" I tried to hold back my tears.

"No…I'm dying." He told me, but I didn't wanna believe that.

"You can't die!"

"Think…about it, Lex." He whispered while looking at me.

"I already had a near death experience…" He coughed more blood up.

"Clearly death wants me…" He chuckled softly.

"Son of a bitch…" He moaned out through clenched teeth. I began crying as Meredith sat next to us.

"I gotta find if the other doctors are okay." I nodded.

"Can you please find him?" I looked at Meredith and she instantly knew who I was talking about.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." She looked at the doctor dying in my arms.

"And you…stay alive." She tried to hold her tears back as she left.

"I can't…promise her…" He began talking again. I shook my head.

"P-Promise me…one thing Lexie." I held his hand and listened,

"Promise what?" He smiled softly,

"Eat…more…bacon." I raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit,

"Bacon?"

"Yeah…eat more bacon." I nodded,

"I will. I'll eat more bacon." I was a little confused of why he was telling me to do this, but all I could do was say yes.

"Good and…have more sex." I began crying more as his breathing started to get heavier.

"Go be an amazing surgeon…" He whispered.

"I will." I nodded as his grip around my hand loosened and he died. I closed my eyes and began crying.

"Oh god!" I rested my head on his chest and sobbed. The other doctors, Cristina, Meredith, Mark, and Derek all found me and saw the dead body.

"Oh…" Derek said as he looked away.

"C'mon Lex…" I hear his voice. I look up as Mark grabs my arm and helps me up. He holds me close and I continue crying.

"I-I couldn't let him die alone…he has no one." I told Mark as we sat down a few feet away from the dead body.

"I know…" Mark whispered while stroking my hair.

"I wish I could have done something! I wish I could have helped, but there was blood…SO much blood." Mark continued to stroke my hair in hopes to calm me down.

"We can't worry about him anymore…we gotta help ourselves and try to stay alive until they find us." Cristina says while gathering some stuff to start a fire.

"I can't believe it…I mean, it's Karev." Mark suddenly said while he looked at the dead body.

"He told me death really wanted him." I softly said with a sniffle. Mark held me close before kissing my head.

"We'll all be okay. They'll come find us." Mark tried to reassure everyone, but then whispered,

"I hope…"


	3. She didn't survive

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Don't kill me for typing this! D: I've always been a little curious of what would have happened.

* * *

**SHE DIDN'T SURVIVE**

I was sitting in the ambulance, shaking my leg nervously as I held onto her hand.

"Please, don't die." I whisper over and over to her before leaning close to kiss her hand. When the ambulance finally stopped, I watched the paramedics get out with her on the gurney and as I hopped out I noticed Mark. For a few minutes we just stood there watching as the doctors all ran into the ER. Finally, when it had gotten quiet, I turned to Mark and just blurted out,

"I asked her to marry me…and a truck came out of nowhere." I stood there in shock as Mark wrapped an arm around me and walked us into the ER. We followed the doctors into one of the rooms as they all started talking about how to revive her and how the baby was doing.

"Can you find the heartbeat?" Mark asked as she looked at Lucy Fields, the maternal fetal medicine fellow/OBGYN. There was no response,

"Can you find the heartbeat?!" Mark asked again, this time the tone to his voice was impatient.

"I need everyone to shut up!" Lucy said a bit annoyed and the room got quiet. Suddenly all we could hear were "Tha-thump. Tha-thump." The baby's heartbeat.

"There it is." Lucy said with a soft smile as she looked up at Mark and me.

"We need to get her into an OR, quickly." Derek instructs as the doctors grabbed her gurney and wheeled her out. Mark and I followed after and he quickly hopped on the elevator with them.

"There are way too many doctors on here. Get out." I hear Richard Webber say. Mark and a few other doctors get out and run to take the stairs to get to the OR. I stood there still in shock, but suddenly I just blurted out again,

"I asked her to marry me…and a truck came out of nowhere."

During the first surgery, I sat up in the gallery watching, hoping…praying that Callie or the baby wouldn't die. Suddenly I see someone walk in and my first instinct is Mark, but as I turn my head, I notice its Alex, my resident.

"What do you need? I could stitch up that nasty cut." He says as he sits next to me.

"I'm fine…" I say while crying softly. Alex places a hand on my back to try and comfort me.

After Callie's first surgery, Mark and I stood outside the room while Dr. Bailey informed us on what had happened.

"So, you're saying we take the baby out now electively?"

"Callie's cardiovascular could be improved, but we just need to know…" Dr. Bailey began saying, but Mark interrupted her.

"What we want to do."

"No! What Callie would want us to do." I fire back at Mark with a slight annoyance.

"Why are we even talking about the baby?" Mark asks which makes me turn to him in confusion.

"Did you just say that?" I fold my arms.

"No, I'm just saying we give Callie the best shot she can get."

"But Callie wants the baby!"

"Callie wants to live!" Mark and I argue back and forth and at this point, we had both forgotten that Dr. Bailey was still standing in front of us.

"We all want her to live, but what's her life gonna be like if she wakes up and her child is gone?!"

"What's her life gonna be like if she's DEAD?!"

"Oh god…it's not that simple."

"It is. I don't like it, but it is. We can have another baby, but we can't have another Callie." Mark says which causes me to get even angrier.

"So you're just gonna screw my girlfriend again?!"

"Oh for God's sakes, get over it. We screwed big deal!" I looked at Mark in disbelief as I let out a scoff,

"It is Mark! It IS a big deal!"

"That's my child and if we lose it, we'll screw again!" At this point, we were dragging the argument to way beyond the baby that it was pretty much no longer about who to save. It was more about our dirty laundry and us practically screaming about it in the hall.

"Just because you're too much of a man-whore to stay in a relationship, doesn't mean you can just screw everyone else's up!" I yell at him. I was done being nice. We continued to argue back and forth and I even listed all the complications a baby born at 23 weeks could have, but that didn't change his mind.

"I know all that!" Mark says annoyed,

"Oh? Do you? Because you don't even seem like you care about the baby!"

"You don't think I care?! This is my kid!" Mark starts yelling again.

"I'm being rational!" I yell back,

"Oh, you never asked for this! You never wanted this. Why the hell are you giving us some opinion on it now?" I quickly interrupted him,

"No, no no! You know what I didn't ask for? I didn't ask for YOU Mark! You know what you are? You're practically a sperm donor! This is me and Callie and I say-" Mark interrupted me,

"You don't get a say! This is MY family! I'm the father! I'M the father!" Mark pointed at himself as he gave me a stern look.

"You're not anything…You're NOTHING!" I swallowed hard and listened to what he had to say; I was appalled at what he was saying to me. I shook my head as I walked off. I had nothing else to say to him and I really didn't want to just break down and cry in front of him. That would have meant he was right.

Later on, I sat by Callie's bed and held her hand. I began whispering things to her about how much I loved her and how she had to survive. I held my tears back as I leaned close to kiss her. Suddenly the machines started to beep and Dr. Montgomery, Mark, and Alex ran in.

"Her pressures bottoming out." I said as I looked at the monitor.

"Her belly's tight as a drum." Addison said as she felt Callie's belly.

"Her left pulmonary edema. Her lungs are full of fluids." More doctors came piling into the room as they all communicated with each other.

"She's bleeding out! Alert an OR that we're on our way down." Addison said as I stood back and watched them. They rolled her out of the room and ran to an OR. Mark and I followed after them, but once they got passed the doubled doors, we just stood there watching. Suddenly, it hit me, this was probably how the family and friends of patients must feel when they're told they can't go any further and all they can do is wait.

Mark and I sat up in the gallery while the doctors performed Callie's second surgery.

"We should say a prayer. She'd want us to pray." I suggested to Mark who was looking down at the surgery with full focus.

"I haven't stopped praying since yesterday." He answered without even turning to look at me. I nodded a bit before I closed my eyes and began praying.

Everything looked so chaotic down there, but it seemed like they had everything under control; until Callie went into bradycardia.

"Oh god!" I said in shock as I leaned forward in my chair hoping they could keep her alive. Mark and I suddenly got up to watch closing. I placed my hand on the glass as we watched Addison take the baby out. We shared a look before we both ran down to the OR to scrub in. As I entered the OR, I stood by the door; my eyes looking back and forth between the doctors working to keep the baby alive and Callie who was lying on her table with Dr. Webber massaging her heart to try and get her back.

"There's still no heartbeat." I hear which causes Mark to look at me and nod; indicating I should help. I nodded back before I order for Lucy to get out of the way as I take control to try and keep the baby alive. Suddenly, after all the hard work to keep her alive, I let out a soft sniffle as I listened to her heart,

"I have a heartbeat." I say in relief, but quickly turn my focus onto Callie who's still in bradycardia.

"Callie…" I whisper, but as the beeping sounds continue, Dr. Webber slightly turns his head and says,

"Someone get her out of here." And two nurses walk up to me, but I leave voluntarily. I watch from the window by the sinks where we scrub in as Callie flat lines.

"Oh god!" I began crying softly. Mark leaves the OR and stands next to me.

"She's gonna make it, she's tough. She's a Torres." Mark says in hopes to reassure me, but based on the tone of his voice, he doesn't sound too sure. I tried my hardest to stand around patiently waiting, but I couldn't take it anymore. I barged into the OR,

"Keep trying." I commanded, but the doctors looked at me as they shocked her twice.

"Please! Keep trying!" I beg them, but Dr. Webber puts the paddles down and shakes his head.

"No! No!" I begin crying and try to make my way to try and save her, but a nurse holds me back.

"You didn't…You didn't try." I tell them as Dr. Webber looks up at the clock.

"Time of death: 9:45." The doctors look down as they snap their gloves off and leave the OR one by one. I slowly approach Callie with tears running down my cheeks.

"Callie…I'm so sorry." I begin to say.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you. If I hadn't taken my eyes off the road…" I began to say as I tried my hardest to hold more tears back,

"If I hadn't taken my eyes off the road…" I begin again,

"We wouldn't have gotten into the car crash." I hold Callie's hand and take a deep breath.

"Dr. Robbins." I hear a scrub nurse say my name. I looked at her as I notice the janitors waiting around to clean up.

"Right…" I softly said as I slowly released Callie's hand and backed out of the OR. As I stepped out, I took a deep breath, and then spotted Mark who was crying a bit.

"I'm sorry." He softly spoke as we looked at each other.

"You're not nothing. We have a kid together, you're a mom and I'm a dad." He let out a sigh as he looked down at the ground.

"And right now, all we can do is give this child just that. This child needs to know she's loved, regardless of how she was conceived or how she was born." I nodded softly before we embraced into a hug.

"She was my girlfriend, Mark. She was my world." I began sobbing on his shoulder.

"I know. And she was my best friend." He rubbed my back trying to comfort me, but the more he did, the more my tears flowed down my face.

"Want to go to the NICU and see the baby?" Mark suddenly asks in which I pull away from the embrace, look at him, and nod with a slight sniffle.

"You'll be okay." Mark said before we headed off to see our new baby.


	4. How'd you get me in this position?

**HOW'D YOU GET ME IN THIS POSITION, AGAIN?!**

**hospital: **

"Hey! Are you busy tonight?" I say to him while slightly running up to him and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Mhm, no why?" He asks.

"Because I rocked my lap chole, I'm gonna cook you dinner tonight." I say with a grin on my face before turning to walk off.

All day, while working, I couldn't stop thinking about how happy I was because Mark was back in my life. I guess it was it was kind of obvious cause so many people stopped me in the halls to ask what I was so happy about.

"Hey Lexie." I hear April's voice while standing at the nurses' station.

"Hey April." I reply with a huge smile on my face, not being able to get rid of it.

"Why so happy?" She asks with a slight smile.

"Oh, I just have a wonderful man in my life." I reply thinking about Mark.

"I heard about that. Congrats! I'm glad you're happy. You deserve to be happy." She then leaves and soon, after writing a few things in a chart, I head off to a patient's room.

**Mark's apartment after work:**

"So, I'm putting in tarragon. Not that I have any idea what tarragon tastes like, but when people say "tarragon" it makes it seem like they know what they're doing." I start rambling on to Mark while standing in the kitchen cooking his dinner.

"I mean, basil can't do that. Anyone can throw some basil around in the kitchen." I look over at Mark and he looks like he's a little nervous. Suddenly, right as I taste my food, he says,

"Callie's pregnant." I almost choke a little as I place the cooking spoon down.

"Oh my god. That's great! She loves babies." I turn to look at Mark.

"Did they do a turkey baster thing? " I asked, kind of glad to know they had found the perfect sperm donor and would end up having a family after all.

"Wait…" It suddenly hit me,

"But if Arizona just got back and…" I began thinking out loud,

"Was this before they broke up?" I grabbed two plates and placed them onto the counter before looking back up at Mark waiting for an answer; he just looked at me and that's when I realized why he was telling me.

"I saw the heartbeat today." He began saying,

"This is my kid. This is a part of me." I stood there in disbelief. Callie DID find a sperm donor, but it was my boyfriend!

"How the hell did you get me in this position, TWICE?!" I slammed my hand on the counter. I found my way around the counter, grabbed my jacket and yelled,

"Unbelievable!" As I headed to the door I said again,

"You're UNBELIEVABLE!" I opened the door and left without saying another word. I wasn't upset, I was FURIOUS! And maybe a little shocked. How could he tell me he loves me, when I'm always left in the dark? Practically getting forced into becoming a grandmother is one thing, but now telling me he got some other girl pregnant, yet again, and still telling me he's in love with me. I just couldn't believe it. I ended up going home and despite the fact I had told myself I wouldn't cry over this; I ended up crying for hours. I was so in love with Mark, but his actions made me question whether he loved me back or not.

A few weeks later, things were still awkward between us. Mark had taken time to focus on Callie and the baby while I focused on my work and trying to stay happy.

"C'mon Lexie! You've been in there for a long time, are you okay?" I hear April say as the knocks on the bathroom door repeatedly.

"I have to pee so badddd!" She whines while jiggling the doorknob. I slowly slide the door open and walk out looking like a zombie. April glances at me slightly confused before she dashes in and shuts the door. I take a deep breath as I get dressed and then head to work.

"You look like crap." Alex points out without caring about people's feelings; just like he always does.

"Yeah, don't you always look like that?" I retort, but before I can say more I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Seriously, maybe you should go home." He tells me, but I shake my head and reopen my eyes.

"I'm fine. Just…" I began saying, but quickly stopped as I noticed Mark approaching us.

"Oh crap!" I say,

"I'm gonna be sick." Alex raises an eyebrow,

"Dude, if you puke, puke the other way." He says heartlessly before walking off.

"Hey Lexie, is everything okay?" I hear April's high-pitched voice. At that moment, I noticed Mark looking at me; we made like one second of eye-contact before I ran to a garbage can and threw up.

"Whoa!" I hear April as she quickly walks up to me and helps hold my hair up; I continue to throw up. Finally, when I'm done, I take a deep breath and look at April.

"Thanks…" I softly say before placing a hand on my chest as if trying to catch my breath.

"You need to lie down." She tells me as she tries to guide me to an on-call room.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." I tell her as I open the door, walk in, and lie on the bed.

"I'm gonna get you some water, if you need anything else, just call me." She says as she quickly leaves the room. When I thought I, finally, had some peace and quiet, I dig into my coat pocket and take something out. But before I could look at it, the door opens and I quickly shove it back into my pocket.

"Lex…" I look up and see its Mark instead of April. I let out a soft groan as I roll onto my side so I'm facing the wall.

"Are you okay?" He asks, but I didn't reply.

"I get that you're still mad at me, but I just need to know you're okay. I saw you throwing up. Are you sick? Do you need anything?" God, I hated when he was caring, it made it SO much harder for me to hate him.

"I'm fine." I mumble, slightly lying. I feel his weight on the bed as he sits down at the corner.

"Lex, please talk to me." He softly says. I roll back onto my back and look at him.

"What? What is there to talk about?" I slightly scold him.

"I said I was fine, so you can go." I quickly added, but part of me just wanted him to stay with me…no, EVERY part of me wanted him to stay.

"Okay…" He softly said as he got up, but before he could leave I blurted out,

"I'm pregnant." That got him to stop, turn around, and just look at me.

"You're…" He began saying.

"Pregnant." I finished his sentence for him.

"Are you sure?" He asked before sitting down onto the bed. I sat up so now we could see eye-to-eye, dug into my coat pocket, and handed him the pregnancy test.

"Look for yourself if you think I'm lying." Mark took it, looked at it, and let out a happy sigh.

"Lex, this is great…it's great, right?" He slowly put the test down onto the table and looked at me; a smile slowly formed across his mouth.

"We can start our family." Mark leaned close to me and cupped my cheeks.

"We're gonna have a baby, Lex." He said happily, but before he said anymore, I looked away.

"Except I still don't want a kid. I still don't wanna get married now…" I softly say.

"Oh. So, you're gonna get an abortion?" Mark softly asks while pulling himself away from me.

"No!" I say firmly.

"I just…I don't know what I'm gonna do." I let out a heavy sigh.

"You're already dealing with Callie. She's your family. You, Callie, Arizona, and that unborn baby. I'm just the woman who…" I stopped myself because I could feel tears coming.

"No! Don't you dare say that." Mark says firmly.

"Lex, we can do this. Callie may be pregnant, but I don't love her. I love you." He suddenly says which causes my heartbeat to race quickly.

"If you love me, why did you sleep with her?" Now the tears were flowing down my face. Mark wiped the tears away and kissed my cheek softly.

"I made a mistake Lex. I've made so many mistakes, but I know that no matter how many mistakes I've made, you're always the one that's on my mind. I can't stop thinking about you, no matter how hard I try to move on. Nothing is working; I'm so in love with you and nothing will ever make me stop loving you." I look up at him and this time we make longer eye-contact.

"I love you Lexie Grey and I don't want anyone else, but you." I let out a soft gasp and before I even get the chance to tell him what's on my mind, he leans in and kisses me; long and passionately. Suddenly all my sadness, all my anger, all my worries just disappear. Something about his kisses just drove me CRAZY! Those kisses were magical and always seemed to heal me.

"Callie may be having my kid too, but you and I; we can start a real family. Callie has Arizona and I don't know how many times I'll get to actually see that kid, but you and I…we can be together forever. We can be happy together, Lex." I shook my head,

"I'll keep the kid, but I don't wanna marry you just because I'm pregnant. Don't just say those things just because I'm carrying our kid." Mark looked at me a bit in disbelief.

"You think I'm saying this because you're pregnant? I've always loved you , Lex."

"So out of all times, you decide to tell me AFTER I tell you I'm pregnant?" Mark looks down feeling a bit ashamed.

"Y-Yeah. Maybe it's not the best time, but I really do love you. It breaks my heart every time you tell me you don't wanna love me. Or when you break up with me or tell another man you love them. I practically die each time."

"I love you too, Mark. I'm always gonna love you, but I'm still not ready to do any of this."

"I'm not either." Mark quickly says,

"I've never been committed to one woman before. I'm scared as well, but when I look at you and think about us spending our lives together; suddenly those fears go away." I smile a bit after hearing Mark say this.

"Maybe…" I softly say.

"Maybe the marriage should wait, but that's not me saying no." I tell him, which reassured him.

"Just don't get too obsessed with this. I'm still gonna be an incubator to our kid." Mark suddenly had this huge grin on his face.

"Our kid…" He whispered.

"I like the sound of that… Our kid." He said again before placing his hand onto my belly; startling me a bit.

"We're going to be so happy, Lex. I promise you." He looked up at me and kissed me with that magical kiss of his; sending chills down my body.


	5. I may be a once-bian

**Author's note: **Don't read this story and then act like I committed this HUGE crime. People type strange things all the time. This is called being creative; having an imagination. If you don't like it, too bad. Type your own story.

**I MAY BE A ONCE-BIAN**

It was one day after the softball game against Seattle Presbyterian. Of course I still hadn't recovered from my embarrassment of throwing the softball at Julia Canner, Mark's recent girlfriend.

"Well if it isn't fastball." I heard a voice. I turned around from looking at a scan of a piece of glass lodged inside a young girl's eye.

"I'm so sorry about that." I apologized, still feeling a bit bad about what I did.

"Don't worry about it. It made a full recovery." She replied with a small smirk before looking at the scans. I glanced over at her and bit my bottom lip as she began talking.

"Well, it won't be easy, but I can definitely get that thing out." I nodded while thinking about what to say. Right as Julia was about to leave the room, I yelled out,

"Wait!" She turned around and looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again; unsure of what else to say.

"It's really okay, Lexie." She gave off a smile.

"I'm fine. And I get it, you're still in love with Mark." I averted my eyes towards the ground.

"I-I'm not." I softly spoke as my eyes made their way up to look at Julia.

"You threw a softball at me." She said with a soft laugh.

"I did..." I began, but had to think about what to say.

"Listen, I get it. You don't have to explain anything to me. You love him, but I also love him." I clenched my hands into a fist as I blurted out,

"I didn't do that for him." I swallowed hard and watched as Julia's smile turned into a confused look.

"I-I don't understand." I shook my head,

"Just forget it." I say as I make my way past her and leave the room.

"Lexie, wait!" She called after me, but I didn't stop to look back at her.

In the OR, I had stood next to Derek who was operating on the same patient that Julia was working on; the girl with the glass in her eye.

"Dr. Shepherd." Julia spoke after Derek had second guessed her surgical procedure.

"I'm very good at what I do." She said with confidence as she pulled the shard of glass out. When she was done, she snapped her gloves off and looked at me.

"Dr. Grey, come with me. I'd like to discuss the pre-ops with you." I nodded a bit as I took my surgical gown and mask off and followed her out the door. She proceded to tell me what I needed to do and how the patient wouldn't be able to read for the first couple of weeks. Suddenly, she started to tell me how she felt.

"Oh god...w-was I okay in there?" I nodded,

"Yeah, you did great." She smiled and took a deep breath,

"Good. Cause I was so nervous in there. I mean, I was working so close to Derek Shepherd and he's like this amazing doctor. But all I kept thinking about was my track coach in high school. He always told me 'Never look back. Be confident and never look back.'" She shook her head,

"O-kay..." I slowly say.

"Hey..." The tone in her voice suddenly changes.

"About earlier today." She suddenly brought that up,

"No..." I whisper.

"You got me curious about that. I just...Um..." She cleared her throat,

"What did you mean by that?" I took a deep breath and decided that it was better to get it off my chest than keep it bottled up like all my other emotions.

"I did it to get your attention." I quickly said then let out a huge sigh.

"My attention?"

"Yeah, but whatever, right?" I let out a nervous laugh as I tried my hardest not to look at Julia.

"But I thought..." She pointed at me and then pointed at herself.

"Lexie..." She looked at me with sad eyes.

"I get it." I whisper before turning around to leave. Julia grabbed my arm and smiled,

"You...You have a crush on me?" I laughed softly after she said that; it made me feel like I was in high school all over again.

"Yeah, but you love Mark. It was worth a shot, right?" We locked eyes for a few seconds as she pulled me in and kissed me. Her kiss just made me melt; but I quickly broke it.

"Please, don't." I say feeling a bit hurt.

"Don't do this just because you pity me." Julia shook her head,

"I wanna be honest with you..." She softly said as she cupped my cheeks.

"When I first saw you..." Julia cleared her throat,

"When I first saw you..." She began again,

"I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the room." I blushed a bit,

"I just thought I wouldn't stand a chance with you and I also didn't think you were a lesbian." I swallowed hard while listening to her admit her feelings towards me.

"That kiss...I um...I've always wanted to do that." I averted my eyes to look behind her, but quickly looked back at her.

"If you're um...willing to try this, then I am too." She smiled wider before I grab her hand and pull her into an on-call room. Julia shut the door and began kissing me. She slowly removed my scrub top as I did her's; our pants were next. She then pushed me onto the bed and I wrapped my arms around her while continuing to kiss.

For the next few minutes all we felt was pleasure as Julia kissed down my body and then we traded places and I kissed down her's. Everything just felt so magical, so different; it sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh Lexie." She moaned out as she came undone. I looked up at her while licking her pussy slowly before I crawled up to kiss her on the lips once more.

"God, that was...wow." She began laughing as if she hadn't had sex in forever. I laid next to her and she wrapped her arms around me.

"You're...amazing." She whispered. I grinned before hearing my pager go off.

"Crap..." I whispered while looking at it.

"That just ruined it all...I'm so sorry." She smiled as she watched me sit up and get dressed.

"It's okay, maybe we could do this again." I turned to look at her with a small smile.

"Yeah...maybe." I said in a hesitant way; as if suddenly those magical feelings had disappeared. Maybe this was all a mistake. Julia got up and began getting dressed too.

"Should I leave first or you? Or is it okay to leave together? Would people suspect anything?" I shrugged feeling a bit dirty.

"We'll just leave together...or whatever." I opened the door once I saw her fully dressed. As I headed out the door, I noticed Mark coming our way; great, he probably knows now.

"Lex." He said with a smile, but then he noticed Julia coming out of the on-call room too.

"And Julia?" He raised an eyebrow and then smirked.

"Wow and I missed the whole show?" He teased us.

"You should have paged me, we could have done a threesome or something." I glared at him.

"Seriously though, what were you two ladies discussing in there?"

"It was nothing." Julia quickly said as I looked at her and then her hair; it was a mess.

"Oh...I gotta go." I try to say in the least awkward way and then quickly head off.

Later on that day, I ran into Julia again while leaving the building.

"Oh, you're still here." I say while heading towards my car; Julia following after me.

"Lexie, I really enjoyed today." I nodded as I unlocked my car, but as my hand touched the handle on the door to open it, Julia placed her hand on top of mine.

"I REALLY had a good time." She said; almost sounding like she wanted me to take her back to my place so we could go at it again. I pulled my hand away and looked at her.

"Look, I enjoyed it too, but um..." I scratched my head.

"What we did, it can't happen again." Julia tilted her head confused.

"W-Why not?" I looked into her eyes for a few seconds, but looked away.

"Because, what we did...it was wrong. I feel like a dirty whore." Julia shook her head and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"No. You aren't a dirty whore." I quickly interrupted her,

"I feel like one. Y-You're with Mark and...Can you imagine how heartbroken he'll be if he heard about this? I don't think us sleeping together again would be the best idea." She slowly removed her hands from my shoulders.

"What if I break up with him?" She suddenly asked,

"I'm sorry, but I think this was a one time deal." I opened the door and got into my car. As I backed up, I glanced at her for a bit, and then drove off.


	6. It wasn't my fault

**IT'S NOT MY FAULT**

After the torture of the plane crash; Meredith Grey had thought her troubles were over. Despite the fact that she was stranded in the woods with five other doctors and had to practically stare at her dead sister's, Lexie, body, her life had gone back to normal. She was working long hours again in the hospital, she was talking to her friends and husband, but the only change that was made was she became a strict attending for the incoming interns; so I guess some would say every curve ball that was thrown at her has made her a stronger person.

One afternoon while Meredith was at work, she stood at the nurse's station and as she looked up from her charts to look around the hospital, she noticed a familiar person. She shook her head thinking it was her imagination and finished writing in the patient's chart. As she handed the chart to one of the nurses, she turned around and there he stood; Thatcher Grey, her father.

"Oh, um hi. Is everything okay?" Meredith asked a little bit shocked to see her father in the hospital.

"I Um…" Her father began to say before running his hands through his greyish-white hair.

"Is Molly okay? Are you okay?" Meredith got a little worried.

"Y-You…" Thatcher pointed at Meredith; his speech a little slurred.

"You killed her…" He said. Meredith stood there confused.

"You. You kill her!" Thatcher's voice started to get louder as he repeated himself.

"You killed her!" Meredith kept looking at him,

"I'm sorry; I don't know what you're talking about. Who did I kill?" Thatcher raised one of his hands as he slapped Meredith across the cheek,

"First you killed Susan and now Lexie?!" He was now fuming mad. The memory of when Susan, Meredith's step mom, had died started pouring back into her memory; it felt like déjà vu for her.

"Hold up…" Meredith tried to speak, but Thatcher didn't allow it.

"My family…you're slowly killing my family!" He began crying. Meredith took a deep breath and thought about just letting him take his grief out on her, but then as she continued to have flashbacks about Susan's death, she decided to stand up for herself.

"For one, I didn't kill either of them! Second off, Lexie was my sister. We met, we bonded, and we became close; as if we had grown up together. While you were out getting drunk and hooking up with 20 year old tatted up women, I was looking out for Lexie. You don't have any rights to come in here and accuse me for anything. You weren't there when I needed you, but when you were in need of a liver, I gave that to you. So don't you DARE come in here and get mad at me. You own me this. Besides, I loved Lexie with all my heart." Tears started to form in Meredith's eyes, but as soon as they ran down her cheeks she quickly wiped them up.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Meredith moved out of his way and just looked at him.

"She's dead…" He whispered as he began walking towards the door; swaying a bit from being drunk. Meredith stood there watching her father walk out before she went back to work.

Later that day, Meredith met up with Cristina for lunch in the attending's lounge.

"Looks like I have no father again." She instantly says as she sees Cristina sitting at the table.

"And my father died when I was little." Cristina said as she looked up at Meredith before looking back down at some papers.

"What're you doing?" Meredith asked as she sat down at the table across from Cristina.

"Research." Meredith took a bite of her food before starting to complain again,

"I saw my father today."

"Oh yeah?" Cristina asked while still looking at the papers.

"Yeah and this time he blamed me for Lexie's death." This caught Cristina's attention; she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah and he's ruining my perfectly good liver I gave him."

"He's drinking again?" Cristina asked a bit in shock.

"Yeah. I had a feeling it was too good to be true." She let out a sigh before returning to her food.

"That sucks Mer." Meredith shrugged,

"Whatever. If he wants to kill himself, then that's his problem." They shared a look before Cristina went back to reading her papers.


End file.
